The Peace
by mixnyut0512
Summary: "Tidak semua permainan itu menyenangkan. Yang ada, permainan itu membuatmu harus bertaruh nyawa." Boboiboy dkk berusaha mencari perdamaian yang sesungguhnya. / Oh God, Bad Summary from newbie . Ganti akun baru - -"
1. Chapter 1

Pada bingung ya aku post ulang ni ff?/kagak tuh... Sebenernya akun ffku yg dulu nggak bisa dibuka alias lupa password ToT. Jadi aku bikin lagu dan ku post ulang. Gomene...

Jadi yang minat baca lagi ya silahkan. Kalau nggak mau lanjut ke part 2 juga boleh...

Oh ya aku lupa, yg review kemarin terimakasih ya... maaf nggak bisa bales ToT/bunihsajanihanak. Okee dari pada kelamaan langsung aja yah...

Hai semua! ^^ ini adalah fanfic -ku yang pertama. Memang sih aku termasuk orang amatiran dalam bidang menulis. Walau udah satu tahun belajar dalam hal mengarang secara otodidak /kasihan amat dirimu nduk../.

Ide fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dari film yg lagi buming di kelasku walau udah ditayangin beberapa bulan yg lalu.. aku nggak akan sebutin apa judul film yg menginspirasi aku, biar nee-chan, senpai, dan sensei/digiles/ tebak nanti di review.

Alasan aku memilih Rate T(kemungkinan bakal ada gore dikit(?)) karena di ff ini ada unsur kekerasan-lebih tepatnya action dan perkelahian- dan juga sedikit bubuhan kecil sebagai penyedap  # doyouknowwhatImean ? (Reader: somplak umur lo aja masih 14 tahun! Udah bikin yang kek gitu?! Ane: halah sedikit dewasa sebelum waktunya seperti si Gempa ga papa kali.. /kubur idup idup).

Sebenarnya aku baru tahu Fanfiction beberapa minggu yg lalu dan yg pertama aku baca ya ff boboiboy. Dan kebetulan juga, aku termasuk Boboiboyfans. /Kya! Kelamaan!/ hehehe daripada kelamaan nunggu basa basiku yg semrawut let's cekidot. Happy reading ^^

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik animonsta studios. Ide dan OC di ff ini milikku. Dan film yang menginspirasi ku milik mereka(?).

Maaf kalau ada beberapa adegan yang kurang berkenan..

Present~

\- The Peace-

\- 05Mixnyut12-

.

.

.  
Tidak semua permainan itu menyenangkan. Yang ada, permainan itu membuatmu harus bertaruh nyawa.

.

.  
.

Aku Boboiboy, seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Jangan tertawakan namaku, yah ku akui namaku memang aneh tapi ini adalah pemberian almarhum/ah orang tuaku. Kini aku hidup bersama kakek ku. Kami hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Memang kebutuhan kami selalu terpenuhi, namun karna cara pemimpin -idiot- aneh kami memperlakukan kita. Beruntung sekali bagi mereka yang meninggal karna penyakit atau umur. Tapi bagi mereka yang hidup dan mati karna hal bodoh demi perdamaian.

Semua orang tahu " _Yang Kuat Yang akan Bertahan_ ". Kalimat berpetik tadi bukan disuguhkan untuk orang yang sedang menjalani mozaik hidup seperti permasalahan biasa. Kalimat tadi lebih tepat digunakan untuk orang yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan hidup dari sebuah permainan. Permainan yang tidak ada satu pun mau memainkan permainan itu. Permainan yang diciptakan untuk menyenangkan orang lain dengan bertujuan untuk perdamaian, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Aku bisa saja bunuh diri, namun aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kakek yang sering ku panggil 'tok Aba'. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut. Ah andai saja makhluk aneh berkepala kotak itu tidak datang. Dan membuat hancurnya bumi ini ..

~Aku hanya mampu BERTAHAN~

\- Author POV

Disebuah planet berbentuk kotak, mereka membuat dunia kecil untuk medan permainan. Semua diolah dengan teknologi tinggi. Mulai dari sebulir pasir sampai udara yang tak berwujud mereka ciptakan. Seluruh organisme terkecuali makhluk berakal juga diciptakan dengan sekali kedip. Jangan salah anggap,mereka bukan bermaksud untuk menentang ciptaan-Nya. Semua itu hanya ilusi yang nyata dapat dipegang, dibau, dan dirasa. Well, hanya teknologi.

Semua berawal dari perpecahan sebuah planet berbentuk kotak akibat sebuah coklat. Si manis yang menggiurkan setiap makhluk. Memang remeh, tapi jangan anggap mereka sangat primitif. Bagi mereka sekaleng coklat saja sangat berharga. Sekaleng coklat ini mengandung potensi sumber daya besar dan mampu mengaktifkan sebuah robot kuasa yang hebat.

Maka dari itu mereka terus memperebutkan coklat. Peperangan besar membuat mereka berpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan mereka semua berpindah tempat dan mulai menguasai sebuah planet bernama Bumi. Bumi? Ya bumi. Disana begitu banyak sekali coklat yang butuhkan. Tempat dimana manusia berpinjak telah terbagi menjadi 10 angkatan dan dikuasai oleh satu pemimpin yang berciri khas kepala kotak.

Beberapa tahun kemudian coklat yang terus di olah dan menjadi tumbuhan utama yang wajib dijaga. Semua teknologi mereka ciptakan. Berusaha mengunggulkan ciptaannya dan memamerkan ke Angkatan lain. Sampai suatu ketika, salah satu dari mereka bosan dan mengajukan perdamaian. Sebuah keputusan mereka setujui...

\- Awal dari sebuah permainan tercipta-

-05Mixnyut12-

Hari itu, hari dimana setiap jantung para penduduk sangat berdebar-debar. Takut jika namanya disebut, takut jika nyawanya dipertaruhkan, takut jika dirinya menjadi pemain permainan tersebut, dan takut kalau dirinya mati. Mau menolak? Sepertinya harus berfikir tujuh kali. Banyak sekali hal yang harus mereka lewati. Disiksa? Tentu saja. Bahkan dengan cara berlahan.

Seorang-Ralat- sebuah robot berbentuk hampir mirip dengan kepiting dan berdominan berwarna ungu berjalan ke podium di atas panggung. Menatap seluruh penduduk manusia di depannya tanpa ekspresi, namanya juga robot dia tak bisa menampakan ekspresinya. Di kedua sisinya terdapat dua orang bodyguard berkepala kotak dengan masing-masing membawa kotak kaca yang berisi banyak gulungan kertas kecil. Kotak itu, kotak yang berisikan nama setiap penduduk yang akan di pilih menjadi perwakilan dari Angkatan mereka. Kotak yang di kutuk oleh hampir seluruh penduduk di Angkatan manapun.

AN : bayangin aja kaya probe di panggung episode 17 boboibot bersedia.

"Ekhem-ekhem. Halo apakah ini berfungsi. Halo! Yang disana bisa dengar aku? Halo!" Seru robot ungu itu sambil mengetuk-etuk mikrofon yang didepannya. Hampir seluruh penduduk didepannya menahan tawa karna sikap polos-lebih tepatnya koyol-nya itu. Jika saja sesuatu hal tidak terjadi pada robot ungu itu,mungkin mereka sudah tertawa sedari tadi.

Prang!

'Aduh'

Sebuah gelas penyok melayang tepat menyenai dahi si robot. Seluruh penduduk sudah menduga bahwa yang berani melakukan hal itu adalah pemimpin mereka. Adu du

Tatapan tajam mengarah ke robot ungu yang asyik menyelus-elus terbentuk bakpao mungil merah yang menyakitkan disana  # lah .

'Cepat selesaikan tugasmu itu, Probe!' Begitulah maksud dari tatapan sang pemimpin. Robot yang bernama Probe itu gelagapan dan langsung menyudahi elusannya pada bakpao merah pada dahinya (?) # abaikan .

'Ish, bos ini sakit tahu!' Gerutu pelan probe.

"Ekhem, selamat pagi semua! Sudah 194 tahun kita telah menjalin tali persahabatan dengan Angkatan yang lainnya. Karna sebuah permainan yang membuat kita bersatu dan saling terhubung. Dari pada basa basi -dan takut dilempar gelas penyok lagi- aku Probe, akan mengundi dua nama dari kalian untuk menjadi perwakilan dari Angkatan 5 yang tercinta ini!" Seru Probe.

Tangan besi mulai mengocok kertas didalam kotak yang dibawa bodyguard di sisi kanannya. Kertas yang dibawa bodyguard itu kusus nama bergender female. Seluruh penduduk perempuan mulai ketakukan dan berdoa agar namanya tidak disebutkan oleh Probe. "Yey ! Aku sudah mendapatkan satu gulungan kertas. Dan dia adalah..." ucap Probe mengantung.

.

Deg..

.

Deg..

.

Deg..

.  
.

"Dia adalah... Yaya! Si gadis berkerudung pink! Yey" sorak ria Probe. Hanya Probe yang bahagia disana.

Yaya, gadis yang disebut Probe terbelalak karna namanya di panggil. Sebulir air mata mengalir sampai kedagunya dan disusul air mata yang lain. Sebenarnya dirinya menangis bukan karna takut. Dia gadis pemberani dan tegar menghadapi segala resiko yang akan ia terima. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya hidup sendiri. Adiknya terlalu muda untuk hidup sendiri. Tiba- tiba seseorang memeluk kaki Yaya.

"Kak, kenapa menangis? Tadi kakak dipanggil sama robot lucu itu lho kak. Nggak biasanya kakak kalau dipanggil nggak nyaut. Kakak? " Yaya terenyuh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari adiknya. Yaya melepaskan pelukan dikakinya.

Menjongkokkan badannya agar dia bisa melihat jelas wajah sang adik. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia memeluk erat adiknya.

"Iya dik, kakak denger kok robot lucu itu panggil ! Adik untuk sementara waktu adik sama kak Suzy temen kakak dulu ya. Kakak mau datengin robot itu. Hiks! Kakak sayang adik!" Sungguh Yaya tidak tega meninggalkan adiknya yang masih balita. Hanya sang adiklah satu-satunya keluarga yang Yaya miliki. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karna permainan itu. Dan sekarang giliran dirinya. "Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya adiknya. Belum sempat Yaya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Kedua lengannya di tarik paksa oleh penjaga kepala kotak berantena. Dirinya sangat terkejut dan sedikit memberontak.

"Kakak! " jerit adik Yaya. Yaya ingin sekali memeluk adiknya untuk sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja, sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Dia menatap adiknya yang memberontak karna dicegat oleh sahabatnya, Suzy.

"Aku menyayangimu adik!. Suzy, tolong jaga adikku! Sayangi dia!" Pekiknya sambil memberontak sekuat tenaga agar bisa memeluk adiknya. Namun, apa boleh buat kekuatannya hanya 1: 8 dengan seorang penjaga.

"Berjanjilah kau kembali dalam keadaan hidup, Yaya!"

"Aku janji!"

Suzy mencoba untuk menenangkan anak kecil di dekapannya. Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Suzy sudah menganggap mereka -Yaya dan adik Yaya- sebagai keluarga. Dia sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya semenjak ia masih kecil. Dan sekarang ia akan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga barunya. Tidak-tidak dia harus membuang pikiran itu. Yaya akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup dan selamat dari permainan bengis itu. Ya!, ia harus yakin pada sahabatnya!.

Yaya ditarik paksa menuju atas panggung. Matanya memerah dan dia sangat terpukul. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu satu perwakilan lagi. Seorang pria entah itu masih kecil, remaja, maupun sudah tua bangka sekalipun.

"Ini dia! Salah satu perwakilan di Angkatan kita. Huh comel sekali gadis ini." Probe menyesal karna ucapannya, ia mendapat tatapan ingin membunuh dari Yaya. Baru kali ini Probe melihat tatapan itu.

"Eh...em.. oke kita lanjutkan kembali." Probe kembali mengocok kertas didalam kotak kaca, kali ini disisi bodyguard di kirinya.

" Ya! Dapat" pekik Probe.

"Silahkan maju untuk tuan... hah aneh betul namanya!?" ucap Probe membuat kaum adam semakin berdebar.

"Tuan... Bo-boi-boy? Ah ya! Boboiboy!" Sepertinya Probe harus mengeja pada kata kedua.

"A-Aku?" Lirih seorang pemuda berciri khas topi terbalik ini. Ia tak percaya namanya disebut. Wajahnya menoleh ke pria tua dengan ragu.

"Boboiboy?" Suara berat dari seseorang memanggil namanya. Itu kakeknya, kakek yang ia sayangi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja atok. Aku akan memenangkan permainan itu. Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan keadaan hidup dan akan menjadi yang 'terbaik'" Walau pun berat meningalkan kakeknya itu. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba untuk membuat kakeknya sedikit lega. Ia yakin usahanya itu tidak berhasil. Sekarang ia sudah berada di pelukan kakeknya. Pelukan selamat tinggal, atau yang terakhir.

"Jaga dirimu Boboiboy. Jangan sekali pun kau lengah. Atok akan doakan Boboiboy disini. Atok yakin Boboiboy akan selamat". Boboiboy mempererat pelukan lalu pergi menuju atas panggung.

"Boboiboy pergi dulu tok. Boboiboy sayang atok" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang boboiboy ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan kakeknya. "Atok juga sayang Boboiboy" dan itu juga kalimat terakhir yang Boboiboy dengar dari kakeknya. Memilukan memang. Tapi ia harus tegar dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti pengecut.

"Akhirnya kita telah menemukan sepasang perwakilan dari Angkatan 5. Mereka akan mewakili kita dalam permainan. Boboiboy dan Yaya akan berlatih di asrama untuk seminggu kedepan. Beri tepuk tangan pada mereka. Yei!" Seluruh penduduk memberikan tepukan tangan. Walau terlihat meriah, tetapi sebenarnya yang paling meriah dalam hal menepuk tangan adalah Probe. Tanpa penduduk ketahui ada radio-tape yang membunyikan suara tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah.

Tepukan itu membuat Yaya semakin terpuruk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Boboiboy yang ada di samping Yaya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal, hanya saja jarang bertegur sapa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka-Boboiboy dan Yaya- digiring menuju kapal luar angkasa yang telah disiapkan.

Berjalan dalam diam dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

TBC coming(?)...

Hufft akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama. Kya! Kelihatan banget kalau aku ngawur! Huhuhu (-,-) wajarlah namanya juga amatiran  # dilempar  ember penyok(?) Abaikan.

Oh iya kalian udah bisa nebakkan apa judul film yang menginspirasi aku dalam cerita ini?! (Reader: ya jelas taulah!) Hehehehe coba jawab di review jangan lupa saran, kritik, follow, dan favnya Nee-chan, sensei, dan senpai kuh tercintah(?)

See you...


	2. Chapter 2

Kya! Terimakasih semua karna udah mau mereview. Seneng banget di ff pertama udah lumayan banyak yang review. Huhuhu terharu sekali.. o(:^-^:)o peluk readers satu-satu # dijitak. Se4benernya aku udah bikin sampe chapter 6 -_-", tapi ah sudahlah...

Oh ya! Jawaban dari para readers betul semua! Film yg menginspirasi aku adalah "The Hunger Game". Yey! (Heboh sendiri).

Hmm awalnya rada ragu dengan ff ini. Karna dari awal chapter sampai beberapa chapter kedepan udah ketebak bakal kaya gimana  # sotoyluthor . Tenang aja setengah part ff dari chapter bakal beda kok. Dari pada kelamaan dan jadi lumut yang berkarat(?) Let's cekidot! Happy reading! ^^

Disclaimer : boboiboy dkk milik animonsta studios. Ide dan OC di ff ini milikku. Dan film yang menginspirasi ku milik mereka(?).

Maaf kalau ada beberapa adegan yang kurang berkenan..

Present~

\- The Peace-

Chapter 2 : Hal Sesungguhnya

.

.

.

.  
Boboiboy POV...

"Atok juga sayang Boboiboy" Perih, pedih dan tidak tega itu yang ku rasakan saat meninggalkan atok. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin. Senyuman perpisahan atau mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir yang ku berikan pada atokku. Kaki yang menggiringku untuk berjalan menuju atas panggung terasa enggan untuk berjalan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti pengecut saat seluruh pandangan menuju padaku. Sebenarnya aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Akhirnya kita telah menemukan sepasang perwakilan dari Angkatan 5. Mereka akan mewakili kita dalam permainan persatuan. Boboiboy dan Yaya akan berlatih di asrama untuk 3 minggu kedepan. Beri tepuk tangan pada mereka. Yei!" Ukh! Menyebalkan sekali robot ini!. Saat masa suram begini dirinya masih bisa bahagia!. Andai saja aku ditawar untuk memukulnya dengan senang hati aku akan menerima.

Ah ya siapa nama gadis ini?, Gadis berkerudung yang ada disebelahku. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Mimi? Siti Zubaidah? Baru saja disebutkan namanya aku sudah lupa. Lupakan hal tadi, kasihan juga dirinya harus menanggung beban seberat ini, dirinya terlihat sangat terpuruk saat mendengar tepukan meriah dari para penduduk. 'Hufft' ku buang nafas beratku.

Tiba-tiba kami digiring menuju belakang panggung. Tentu saja aku sedikit memberontak. Marah? Sangat. Sampai pada akhirnya kami berada di hadapan makhluk-lebih tepatnya alien- berkepala kotak dan berwarna hijau berantena. Disebelahnya terdapat Probe yang entah kapan sampainya. Mungkin karna aku terlalu sibuk memandangi gadis disebelahku.

"Selamat datang Boboiboy dan Yaya" Alien itu mulai berbicara -ah itu dia nama gadis ini!- . Yaya memandangnya dengan kebencian dan amarah. Tanganku sudah mengepal kuat menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Tinggalkan kami berempat disini" dengan cepat para penjaga pergi dan menyisakan kami berempat-termasuk Probe-. Sempat ada atmosfer keheningan di sekitar kami. Aku berdiri di samping Yaya . Adu du hanya memejamkan matanya, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku" Apa aku tidak salah dengarkan?! Makhluk aneh ini meminta maaf? Apa alasannya?. Aku bungkam beribu bahasa.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal saat pertama kali aku tahu asal mula adanya permainan ini. Ini semua berawal dari sifat serakah leluhur kami. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuat wargaku menderita karna ulah kami. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain, merelakan 2 warga pendudukku mati terbunuh."

"APA KAU TAHU! SELURUH KETURUNAN SEPERTIMU SANGAT MEMBUAT KITA MENDERITA! DAN KAU TAHU! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT ORANG TUAKU MATI TERBUNUH KARNA ULAH KALIAN!" Ingin sekali aku memukul wajah aneh tanpa hidung itu. Kalau saja sepasang tangan tidak mencengkram salah satu tanganku. Aku bisa saja melepas cengkramannya, tapi kenapa aku seperti tidak tega untuk memberontak. Kalian tahu, Yaya-lah yang mencengkram tanganku .

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tahu kalian membenciku. Tapi ku akui, aku dan Probe selalu bersandiwara diluar sana. Aku tak ingin membuat penderitaan para penduduk bertambah, akibat Angkatan kita tidak mengirimkan dua orang untuk bermain. Aku takut jika hal itu terjadi, angkatan ini akan di musnahkan." Menyesal, Mereka menyesal! Cih,aku tidak percaya.

"Lebih baik mati, dari pada memainkan game itu! BODOH!" Sepertinya Yaya tersentak, tangannya sudah tidak mencengkramku lagi.

"Hei! Dengarkan Incik Bos dulu!"Probe! Aku hanya bisa mengendus kesal.

"Sebenarnya, dulu saat pergantian pemimpin dan aku belum di tunjuk. Aku sudah merancang rencana. Rencana ini baru ku lakukan setelah 1 tahun diklat ku. Hanya aku dan Probe, serta perwakilan sebelum kalian saja yang tahu rencana ini. Namun belum ada yang berhasil karna kekuatan dari perwakilan tidak seimbang. Tahun ini, kalian memiliki kesamaan" perlahan emosiku meredam,walau masih ada. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang di maksud Adu du.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita yang'sama'? " sepertinya Yaya mulai berani angkat bicara.

"Kalian masih muda, memiliki umur yang sama dan masih bisa diandalkan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, terkadang yang terpilih terlalu muda bahkan sudah lanjut usia. Ku harap kalian mengerti apa maksudku." Ah aku baru mengerti sekarang.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Lebih baik kita segera berangkat, pesawat susah siap. Kita akan membahas ini pada waktunya. Aku akan menjamin keselamatan keluarga kalian disini" sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan Adu du membuatku sedikit tenang meninggalkan atok. Ya, ku akui Adu du baik, tapi aku tidak 100% percaya pada ucapan Adu du. Aku harus tetap waspada.

Author POV

Sebuah pesawat luar angkasa mendarat di lapang landasan. Planet yang bernotabene tempat asal Adu du tinggal, kini telah di alih fungsikan. Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan memasuki gedung bersama Adudu dan Probe. Boboiboy sempat terpukau dengan gedung yang ia masuki. Gedung yang sangat besar, berwarna dominan putih ,abu-abu silver dan hitam. Banyak sekali makhluk berkepala kotak, robot dan manusia yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Disinilah kalian akan tinggal dan berlatih. Akan ku tunjukan tempat kalian." Adu du berjalan menelusuri koridor dan di ikuti Boboiboy dan Yaya. Pintu- pintu berukuran besar dan berjarak sangat berjauhan menghiasi dinding koridor. Benar-benar pintu yang besar. Setiap pintu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang berbeda.

 _'Angkatan 1'_

 _.  
'Angkatan 2'_

 _.  
'Angkatan 3'_

 _.  
'Angkatan 4'_

.  
Dan berhentilah mereka pada pintu bertuliskan 'Angkatan 5'

"Kalian akan tinggal disini" Tangan Adu du terangkat untuk memberikan kunci. Kedua mata Boboiboy dan Yaya terbelalak.

"Disini, berdua?" Pekik mereka serentak. Yaya sangat berharap Adu Du akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban 'Tidak'.

"Tenang saja. Kamar kalian terpisah jauh. Boboiboy disisi kanan dan Yaya disisi kiri." jawaban Adu du membuat Yaya lega.

Boboiboy dan Yaya segera meraih kunci kamar mereka masing-masing dan mulai memasuki ruangan. Tidak jauh dari pintu, terdapat satu set sofa dengan karpet mewah yang menjadi alas sofa.

Mereka menelusuri ruangan yang lumayan luas dan mewah. Disisi lain ruangan, terdapat meja makan lengkap dengan 4 kursi yang saling berhadapan. Disana sudah tersedia seperangkat alat makan dan beberapa buah-buahan yang tersusun rapi. Tepat disamping meja makan, jendela berukuran besar menyuguhkan pemandangan yang indah namun ditengah- tengah pemadangan itu, terdapat kubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berukuran raksasa.

" apa yang ada di dalam kubah itu?" Boboiboy mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Adu du dan Probe telah pergi entah kemana.

"Aku tidak tahu" padangan Yaya masih tertuju pada kubah yang di maksud Boboiboy. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Boboiboy memperhatikannya.

" Aku masuk dulu. Kita akan berbicara besok" Yaya berjalan menuju pintu kamar miliknya yang di tunjukan Adudu. Boboiboy juga memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Namun disaat bersamaan mereka berhenti tepat dihadapan pintu kamar masing- masing dan memasang ekspresi yang menyedihkan.

'ini sama saja tinggal di satu ruangan yang terpisah'

-  
Malam yang panjang telah berlalu. Boboiboy dan Yaya tengah melahap sarapannya dalam diam. Saling menggeluti pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sarapan mereka sudah habis tetap saja mereka saling bungkam.

"Hmm kau Yaya, kan? Apa kau yang memasak makanan ini?" Boboiboy mencoba untuk mengajak Yaya untuk berbicara.

"Iya aku Yaya. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memasak. Tadi pagi, aku sempat mendengar seseorang masuk kesini. Aku kira kamu. Mungkin mereka yang menyiapkan makanan ini." Akhirnya Yaya berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Dari pada diam dalam kecanggungan.

"Kamu boboiboy. Cucu tok Aba yang terkenal karna tanaman coklatnya."

"Kau mengenalku? Bagaimana bisa?" Boboiboy kaget bukan main.

"Seluruh penduduk di Angkatan 5 mengenali mu dan kakekmu. Sepertinya kamu lupa kalau kita pernah berteman." Yaya menyangga dagu dengan telapak tangannya. Pandangannya beralih ke pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku dikenali oleh banyak orang. Em.. sepertinya aku lupa kalau kita pernah berteman." Ucapan Boboiboy membuat mata Yaya memutar bosan.

"Ck, Kamu melupakan aku setelah pingsan dan kamu pergi begitu saja"

"Aku pingsan kenapa?"

" Entahlah. Saat itu aku memberimu biskuit buatanku. Aku memaksamu untuk mencobanya karna kamu menolak. Dan setelah kamu memakannya kamu pingsan. Sepertinya kamu menyukai biskuitku." Boboiboy hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia teringat kembali kejadian yang diceritakan Yaya. (0(-,-"0))

" Mu-mungkin"sekarang Boboiboy ingat, Yaya adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Dia juga baru teringat, jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa biskuit buatan Yaya sangat *sensor* ia akan mengamuk. Uh apa karna effet biskuit Yaya yang sangat luar biasa, mampu membuatnya menjadi pelupa begini? (Yaya : kenapa di sensor thor?. Author: eh em.. itu typo tingkat angkut  # lah .)

"Huh mereka membuat kita masuk kedalam surga sebelum ajal menjemput" Yaya tahu persis apa yang Boboiboy maksud. Dimasing-masing kamar perwakilan dipenuhi dengan fasilitas luar biasa mewahnya. Semua itu membuat Yaya dan Boboiboy terkejut.

"Ingat Boboiboy, itu hanya untuk sesaat" Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya sifat Yaya tidak pernah berubah, sifat yang tidak suka berlebihan.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu utama. Boboiboy berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Yaya masih diam ditempatnya dan pandangannya membuntuti Boboiboy.

Clek!

-Pintu terbuka-

"Oh ternyata kalian. Silakan masuk" Boboiboy membuka lebar pintu dan mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Hai Adu du, hai Probe" sapa Yaya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Adu Du mengerti mengapa Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lebih sopan, mungkin mereka masih membencinya-Sangat-

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan berkenalan dengan perwakilan dari Angkatan lain. Setelah itu kalian akan pergi untuk pemeriksaan. Tentang rencanaku, kita akan bicara nanti malam. Cepatlah bersiap- siap, mereka sudah datang" Jelas Adu Du to the point, tanpa memberikan jeda bagi Boboiboy dan Yaya untuk bertanya.

" Siapa? " tanya Boboiboy.

"Yang akan merias kalianlah.." lugas Probe dengan polosnya.

"HAH!?"

"Hei lepaskan topimu"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah besar seperti ini, kau masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Cepat lepaskan topimu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Topi ini adalah pemberian orang tuaku yang kalian bunuh! Apa kau tidak pernah merasa kehilangan, Huh!"

"Jangan membangkangku!"

" Memang kau siapa! Seenaknya mengaturku!"

"Huh! Sudahlah. Biarkan dia memakai topinya"

"Kau dengar itu!"

"Apa benar aku akan memakai baju em bukan, gaun ini?"

"Tentu saja, Tenanglah kerudungmu itu tidak perlu kau lepas"

"Sebaiknya lekas kau pakai"

"Ba-baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang Boboiboy?!" Boboiboy berada didepan cermin rias. Ia tidak bisa diam dan terus mengelak perintah dari para perias. Tangannya terus dikibas-kibaskan agar wajahnya tidak di polesi bedak. Baginya hal itu seperti mendandani seorang perempuan. Entah sejak kapan, posisi topi Boboiboy berubah menjadi kesamping. Mungkin akibat punggung kursi yang tidak sengaja menggeser posisi topinya yang menghadap belakang karena Boboiboy tidak bisa diam.

"Hei, aku bukan seorang gadis!"

"Diam!"

"Singkirkan bedak itu dari hadapanku!"

"Penjaga!, ikat tangan dan kakinya. Lalu pegangi wajahnya!" Wajah Boboiboy memucat seketika.

"Hei! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Oi-oi-oi lepaskan tangan dan kakiku! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh ini! Lepaskan ikatan kalian! Gya! Lepaskan aku!" lebih dari 3 penjaga mencoba mengikat tangan dan kaki Boboiboy. Tentu saja Boboiboy terus memberontak dan menjerit-jerit tidak jelas. Sepertinya para penjaga sudah terlalu geregetan, dan memutuskan mengikat seluruh tubuh Boboiboy. Hanya tinggal kepala Boboiboy yang bergerak (?). "Sekarang pegangi wajahnya"

"Hoi! Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku! Pergi kalian semua! Jangan sentuh wajah tampanku!(oke, hilangkan kalimat ini)"

"Kau berisik sekali!" Salah satu penjaga sudah sangat dongkol akibat kelakuan Boboiboy yang mengganggu. Tanpa pikir panjang sikunya terangkat dan memu-

Dugh!

-kul bahu Boboiboy (-,-*)

"Begini lebih baik" Boboiboy sudah diam tak bergerak dan mulutnya seketika kicep akibat sikutan si penjaga tadi. Sekarang dirinya sudah pergi ke alam bawah sadar dengan paksa. Para perias lega dan mulai merias wajah Boboiboy. Sebenarnya, hanya memberi polesan sedikit bedak pada wajah Boboiboy tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang akan lama. Jika saja Boboiboy diam dan anteng(?) Seperti ini. Tidak mainstreamkan mereka melakukan hal ini pada Boboiboy?*golok mana golok

.

.

Yaya hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan wajahnya dirias. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain duduk manis dan tenang tidak seperti Boboiboy yang menjerit terlalu keras sampai terdengar ke ruang gantinya.

" okey, sudah selesai. Sekarang buka matamu" Perlahan Yaya membuka matanya. Dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenali. Matanya mendelik tak percaya dengan gadis dicermin, dirinya baru tahu kalau gadis itu adalah dirinya. .

.

.  
"Kya! Tebal sekali!" Pekiknya tak kalah keras dari Boboiboy saat menjerit.

-NGINGGGGG-

Hanya terdengar bunyi dengingan panjang yang mengganggu di telinga si penata rias." Suaramu merusak gendang telingaku!"

"Hehehe, maaf"

"Bi-bisa kau mengurangi ketebalan make up ini?"

"Tenang saja akan ku kurangi" Yaya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang sudah cukup?" Yaya mengamati wajahnya kembali.

"Belum" Sang perias memutar bola matanya.

"Huh baiklah" Yaya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah?"

"Hum, sedikit lagi" wanita yang merias Yaya mencoba untuk sabar.

"Sekarang?"

"Sedikit lagi" Yaya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"INI?!" muka wanita yang merias wajah Yaya mulai memanas dan hatinya mencoba untuk lebih sabar.

"Sedikit lagi"

"SUDAH?!" Sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mentok.

"Sudah, sekarang tidak tebal sama sekali. Terimakasih dan maaf karena saya merepotkan" Yaya sangat senang dengan make up nya saat ini. Ia hanya tersenyum sumringah lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Kya! Ini sama saja tidak me makeup wajahmu!" Penata rias tadi meremas-remas kuas wajah yang ia pegang dan mulai mengeluarkan bunyi retakan. Banyak sekali perempatan merah imager di atas kepala sang penata rias.

"Oh iyakah? Hehehehe maaf"

Berakhir sama seperti Boboiboy-,-

"Bagaimana?"Yaya baru saja keluar dengan gaun yang sedikit membuatnya sulit bergerak karna tidak terbiasa, kaki yang beralaskan flatshoes melangkah mendekati Boboiboy. Boboiboy dan Yaya bertemu di ruang khusus Angkatan 5.

Mereka sudah bersiap dengan style baju yang serasi. Yaya menggunakan long dress berwarna pink bergradasi dengan redblood. Motif seperti halilintar yang menyambar dengan ganas(?) menghiasi bagian atas long dress. Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya menggunakan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam dan bermotif seperti petir berwarna merah di bagian sisi, tidak lupa dengan topi orange bertanduk yang ia kenakan namun menghadap kedepan. Sepertinya ia masih dongkol dengan insiden tadi. Sampai-sampai ia mengubah posisi topinya yang selalu menghadap kebelakang menjadi kedepan.(salah siapa nggak bisa anteng sayang...*di gorok readers)

...

Suasana ruang konferensi berukuran sangat besar begitu ramai dipenuhi lautan makhluk-alien dan manusia- yang penasaran dengan sepasang perwakilan dari ke 10 Angkatan.

Mereka sangat menanti-nantikan kemunculan para perwakilan di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Banyak sekali alien yang bekerja sebagai wartawan -walau sebagian kecil ada manusiajuga- telah bersiap dengan kamera, kertas catatan, dan alat publish lainnya.

Akhirnya semua telah berkumpul, pemimpin dan perwakilan dari masing-masing Angkatan sudah duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan khusus. Acara sudah dimulai dan dibuka dengan pidato panjang. Saking panjangnya pidato itu membuat sebagian para hadirin terkantuk - kantuk. Berbeda sekali keadaan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Mereka sibuk mengutuk kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Flashback on Boboiboy POV...

"Terlihat berani, manis dan cantik" Hah! Apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan tadi! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat? Seingatku, belum pernah ada keluarga ku yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Lalu mengapa wajah Yaya memerah? Apa ia sakit?.

"Eh? Te-terimakasih" situasi malah menjadi canggung begini.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Apa mereka me-make up wajahmu terlalu berlebih atau kau sakit?" Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Bukannya menjawab, Yaya malah menundukkan kepalanya. Cih membuatku penasaran!.

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo kita bergegas!" Tanganku terangkat, mempersilahkan Yaya untuk menggandeng tanganku layaknya seorang raja pada sang permaisuri. Sepertinya instingku sebagai seorang lelaki mulai berkembang.

Berjalan ber-iringan dan di ikuti 3 penjaga lengkap dengan baju baja dan senjata api -satu menuntun jalan dan 2 lainnya dibelakang kami- sungguh membuat pipiku memanas. Ish! Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan lebih cepat!. Sepertinya Yaya meremas long dressnya dan masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kamu grogi?"huh berbicara formal dengannya sedikit membuatku bosan. Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Eum, mungkin iya" Yaya mau sampai kapan terus menundukkan kepalamu. Kau membuatku gemas!.

"Kita tunggu disini. Saat pintu ini terbuka, segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang terdapat nama kalian. Jangan hiraukan apa pun saat berjalan.  
"

Kami sudah berada di depan pintu berdaun 2(?). Samar-samar terdengar suara bising diluar sana. Ukh jantungku berdebar dua kali lipat. Lagi. Sembari menunggu, tanganku yang lain terangkat dan memutar topiku menghadap belakang.

Relax Boboiboy, Relax. Jangan buat dirimu gugup. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam...buang dan lakukan sekali lagi.

'Kita sambut para perwakilan dari masing-masing Angkatan. Yang pertama, mari kita sambut Perwakilan dari Angkatan SATU!'

Relax Boboiboy...Sebentar lagi... Prok! Prok! Prok!

'Wah, lihat pria garang berotot seperti gumpalan roti itu #lah. Namun sayang, gadis kecil yang ada disampingnya terlalu kecil untuk pria itu. Haha!'

'Baik. Perwakilan dari angkatan 2 silahkan tunjukan diri kalian..'

Cklik! Cklik!

'Sepertinya kali ini Angkatan 2 mewakilkan sejoli dari keturunan cina. Sungguh keren dan gagah pria bersurai ungu gelap itu. Uh! Lihatlah gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai pasangan seperti itu.'

Tinggal dua angkatan lagi. Boboiboy. Come On...

'Alright, selanjutnya mari kita sambut perwakilan dari Angkatan 3!'

Prok! Prok! Prok!

'Lihatlah baju si gadis itu! Kya! Aku ingin memilikinya satu! Mungkin akan terlihat lebih sexy jika dipakai dibadanku yang lumayan ini. Haha!'

'Huh sayang sekali dengan pasangan gadis cantik itu. Sepertinya laki-laki disebelahnya lebih penakut. Hei! Ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya. Seharusnya pilihkan dia dengan warna cerah agar seimbang dengan kulitnya yang gelap'

Satu angkatan lagi. Satu angkatan lagi Boboiboy!

'Hahaha, sepertinya hanya aku yang fangirlingan disini'

'Hahahahha'

'Okey selanjutnya perwakilan dari Angkatan 4. Keluarlah! '

Prok! Prok! Prok!

'Hei siapa saja, bantu nenek itu untuk berjalan. Apa kalian tidak kasihan? '

'Okey itu lebih baik'

Ini dia Boboiboy...

Tbc

Oke! Fang, Ying, Gopal dan OC punyaku udah keluar (readers: bentar amat). Kemungkinan chapter 3bakal panjang, karna ada beberapa scene yang harus diselesaikan. Dan kemungkinan juga, aku akan post chapter berikutnya satu minggu sekali karna aku harus pergi ke internetan buat post ni ff (kasihan...)

Oke si yu neks taim (?) ^^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3 : Baru

Chapter 3 : Perwakilan Lain Pintu yang belum terbuka sempurna sudah dipenuhi cahaya flash yang menyilaukan. Oh tidak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Sampai pintu terbuka sempurna kami masih diam ditempat. Mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya flash yang menyilaukan pelihatanku.

"Hufft, Kita jalan"

Cklik! Cklik! Cklik!

"Ini dia perwakilan dari angkatan 5. Baju mereka sangat keren! Lihatlah motif petir merah yang menyambar-nyambar itu. Kya! Sepertinya mereka juga perwakilan sejoli, begitu erat sekali mereka bergandengan!."

Jujur saja pipiku sepertinya memanas mendengarnya. Ku akui genggamanku pada Yaya memang erat. Lagi pula, hanya menjaga Yaya agar tidak jatuh akibat gaunnya. HANYA ITU. (Author: jadi iri sendiri0(ToT)0. Readers: lu yg bikin, somplak! *digebuki readers)

Jalan khusus yang telah digelar karpet merah memanjang, menuntun kami untuk menerobos para wartawan.

Sial. Jauh sekali jalan yang harus ditempuh-tidak terlalu jauh juga sih, sekitar hampir 50 meter dari pintu. Hampir saja aku oleng dan salah ambil jalan akibat pening melihat cahaya flash yang terus berpijar. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana dekorasi ruang ini-Ralat, bukan ruang, mungkin studio sebesar lapangan sepak bola.

"Kau tak apa Boboiboy?"

"Tak apa, Yaya"

Cklik! Cklik! Cklik!

"Sepertinya kita harus menaiki panggung itu"

'Heh?! Pa-panggung?' Segera ku mengikuti arah pandang Yaya. Bukannya penjaga tadi bilang langsung ke tempat duduk!

Akhirnya sampai juga di tempat duduk kami. Uh mataku berkunang-kunang. Entah sudah keberapa kali aku memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Ada banyak titik hijau yang mengganggu pandanganku. Kalian pasti pernah mengalaminya-kan?.

"Eum, Boboiboy bisakah kamu lepas tanganku? Aku tidak bisa duduk jika tanganku terus kamu gandeng"

"Ma-maaf Yaya aku kira aku sedang membawa sesuatu tadi" (Author: *sweetdrop)

Flashback off...

Author POV

Mata Boboiboy menjelajahi seluruh ruang konferensi. Semua sangat megah. Kali ini berdominan warna abu-abu besi dan hitam. Boboiboy seperti melihat 11 persimpangan yang membelah ruangan besar ini. Satu diantaranya adalah jalan pintu utama dan sepuluh lainnya pintu di tiap angkatan. Matanya beralih ke rentetan bangku megah yang memutar membentuk setengah lingkaran. Menghadap langsung di panggung yang ia lewati bersama Yaya. Dilihatnya satu persatu perwakilan di tiap Angkatan. Mulai dari..

Angkatan satu, si pria besar berotot dan gadis kecil yang mungkin berumur 7 tahun. ' Jackson dan Lili'

Angkatan dua, pasangan sejoli dari cina-seperti yang tadi ia dengar. Sama-sama memakai kacamata dan berkulit putih. Si pria berambut acak-acakan berwarna ungu dan mengenakan baju yang menonjolkan ciri khas China. Sedangkan si wanita muda me-twinstail rambut hitamnya, memakai baju senada dengan si pria dan belahan rok lima centimeter diatas lutut. 'Fang dan Ying'.

Angkatan tiga, dengan pria muda berbadan gempal, memiliki kulit sedikit(baca:lumayan) gelap mengenakan jas dan kemeja hitam. Sedangkan gadis disebelahnya berkulit putih dan cantik. Badan yang proporsional terbalut gaun berwarna nila, walau sedikit tidak sopan karena menampakan hampir seluruh punggungnya. ' Gopal dan LA'(OC gua nih!)

'Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memiliki nama yang aneh'

Tunggu dulu ada yang aneh dengan telinga si gadis itu...

'Sepertinya ia tuli karna ia memakai alat bantu dengar'

Baru saja Boboiboy membatin, LA si gadis yang Boboiboy maksud menoleh cepat ke Boboiboy. Hampir saja Boboiboy terjungkal dari tempat duduknya karna mendapat tatapan dingin dari LA. Boboiboy segera memalingkan wajahnya ke Angkatan lain dan seterusnya...

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui ilmuan dari ke 10 Angkatan berhasil menciptakan sebuah robot kuasa yang terhebat. Robot ini mampu memberi kekuatan pada robot tempur super dan hanya dia satu-satunya di jagat raya ini. Mari kita sambut robot kuasa terhebat. OCHOBOT!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Bush...  
Sebuah bilik kecil yang berbentuk seperti lift muncul dari permukaan panggung. Bilik tembus pandang itu menampakan isi didalamnya. Sebuah robot kuning berbentuk seperti bola melayang-layang didalam bilik. Cahaya flash berpijar dan memusat pada bilik tembus pandang itu.

"Pada tahun ini, pemimpin dari 10 angkatan setuju akan memberi para perwakilan kekuatan dari robot kuasa untuk mememainkan permainan kita. Yang pasti akan menjadi lebih seru, lebih menegangkan, dan lebih menakjubkan"

"Beri tepukan untuk Ochobot!"

Tepukan riuh yang menggelegar menyambut Ochobot yang keluar dari bilik tembus pandang itu. Badannya yang kecil melayang-layang terekam di layar besar untuk mempermudahkan seluruh hadirin untuk melihatnya.

Serangkaian acara telah berlalu, para perwakilan sudah mengundurkan diri dari ruang konferensi. Mereka semua berkumpul pada sebuah ruang santai dan masih belum berganti pakaian.

Boboiboy dan Yaya berdiri dalam diam menatap para perwakilan. Sebagian dari mereka sedang mengobrol hanya untuk basa-basi. Beberapa dari mereka membuat kelompok sendiri dan sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sampai pada akhirnya sepasang sejoli mendatangi Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Hai aku Fang dan ini kekasihku Ying. Kami dari angkatan 2" sebuah telapak tangan yang berbalut fingerless terangkat untuk mengajak bersalaman Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Fang-seseorang yang mengajak bersalaman tadi- sedikit kaget karena, kehadiran Fang yang termasuk mendadak.

"A-aku Boboiboy dan ini Yaya" tangan Boboiboy membalas jabatan tangan Fang.

"Hai aku Yaya" Pandangan Yaya beralih ke seseorang gadis yang berdiri dibelakang dan memegang erat lengan Fang sepertinya mencoba untuk tidak terlihat.

"Tenanglah Ying mereka tidak ingin memakanmu" Fang menyadari tatapan aneh Yaya pada gadis yang ada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu terkekeh kecil dengan celetukan Fang.

"Hai aku Ying" malu-malu Ying menampakan diri dari belakang Fang. Walau tangannya masih bergelayut manja di lengan Fang.

"Dia memang pemalu didepan orang yang baru ia kenal" jelas Fang. Ying hanya tersipu karena salah satu sifatnya di umbar oleh kekasihnya.

"Fang..." Pipi Ying yang menggembung membuat Fang gemas.

"Kau memang begitu dengan orang yang baru saja dikenal. Dasar pemalu" Boiyaya(?) hanya bisa mengeryitkan alis mereka.  
'Membosankan' entah itu kata batin dari Boboiboy atau Yaya. Mungkin keduanya  # lah .

"Jangan umbar sifat jelekku"

"Tapikan kamu memang pemalu. Ying"

"Tidak, aku tidak !"

"Buktinya ada dikejadian barusan"

"Iya-iya aku mengakui"

"Dasar pemalu"

"Hei hentikan perdebatan kalian!" Sepertinya Boboiboy sudah greget dengan kelakuan duo sejoli didepannya. Namun sayang ucapannya hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh Fang dan Ying.

"Sipit!"

"Cih, lihat dirimu sendiri dulu"

"Lalu? Dasar sipit"

"Memangnya aku sipit?"

"Entahlah, kau sendiri saja tidak pernah melepas kacamatamu"

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku 'mata sipit' huh? "

"Dirimukan orang cina ma"

"Kamu juga"

SKAK MAT.*tak dum tsss...

"Berhentilah, okey aku mengakuinya sipit!" sepertinya berdebatan berlanjut ke ronde dua-,-.

"Pengakuanmu itu kurang kuat bagiku, Ying" Fang mencoba mencari kesempatan pada perdebatan ronde dua ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana wo..?"

"Coba mengaku dengan lengkap dan terinci(?)"

"Hei Yaya, hanya karena masalah kecil bisa menjadi besar seperti ini?" Bisik Boboiboy pada Yaya yang masih fokus melihat perdebatan.

"Biarkan saja mereka, mumpung ada tontonan gratis" Boboiboy hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Yaya lakukan.

"Kau sangat menyusahkan, Fang!"

"Sudah, lakukan saja"

"Hufft, okey ku akui aku memang pemalu pada orang yang baru saja ku kenal FANG!" Ying menekankan nama yang disebut pada dialognya. Gregetan pada pemilik nama tersebut.

"Lalu..." Fang masih belum puas dengan pengakuan Ying.

"Tapi... berkat dirimu, aku sedikit menjadi pemberani. Fang" ucapan Ying melirih dan cepat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo tangan Ying menggapai tengkuk Fang dan menghilangkan jaraknya pada Fang. Bibirnya bertautan pada bibir kekasihnya dan dirinya harus berjinjit karna Fang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Bukannya menghentikan perlakuan Ying, Fang malah membalas ciuman yang Ying berikan. Tanganya menekan tengkuk dan pinggang Ying agar lebih dekat dengannya. Fang dengan liar mengigit bibir atas Ying dan memasukan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Ying. Tidak peduli dengan keberadaan orang lain di sekeliling mereka. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya bisa cengo dengan mata yang mendelik akibat tontonan gratis berubah menjadi tontonan maut Ying dan Fang yang live dihadapan mereka.

'Ekstrem sekali'batin Boboiboy dan Yaya bersamaan dengan mulut yang mengaga lebar. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Ying menyudahi perbuatannya dan tertawa geli. Fang hanya tersenyum malu(?).

Dada mereka kembang-kempis mencari asupan oksigen dengan muka dan bibir memerah.

"Ying memang seperti ini(What the..). Sudah jangan kaget seperti itu, seperti kalian tidak pernah melakukannya saja" Fang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang tanpa berkedip.

"Hei aku bukan pacarnya!" lugas Yaya sambil melirik Boboiboy yang masih cengo.

(Author:jangan salahkan aku, salahkan tangan dan otakku pasal adegan Fang dan Ying yang greget maximal :v)

"Tentu saja tidak, atau belum waktunya, akibat pria disampingmu masih kekanakan. Lihat topi terbaliknya itu" ledek Fang sambil menepuk-nepuk topi Boboiboy yang secara tidak langsung menepuk kepala Boboiboy juga.

"Hei aku bukan anak kecil!. Topi ini pemberian orang tuaku!" Boboiboy menepis kasar tangan Fang yang ada diatas kepalanya lalu membenarkan posisi topinya. Tentu saja masih menghadap belakang.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Fingerless ini juga pemberian orang tuaku." Fang tersenyum pahit sambil memandangi sarung tangan ditelapak tangannya.

"Aku jadi rindu mereka"

Ying yang merasakan kesedihan kekasihnya. Tanganya memeluk erat lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Fang.

"Terima kasih Ying"Yaya terenyuh pada sepasang kekasih didepannya. Ying terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja" Fang berhenti menatap sarung tanganya dan membalas pelukan Ying.

Grep!

BRUK!

'Oek!'(?)

"Hai, aku Gopal!" tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk dan memiting leher Boboiboy. Boboiboy merasa ingin muntah dan yang lainnya hanya mengernyitkan alis.

"Hei, lepas pitinganmu!" Boboiboy memberontak, pria yang bernotabene sok dekat sok deket ini melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehehe, Sorry brother. Aku Gopal dari Angkatan 3" perempatan merah imaginatif muncul diatas kepala Boboiboy. Sedangkan Yaya, Ying dan Fang hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Boboiboy"  
"Yaya"  
"Ying"  
"Fang"

"Aku LA" Seorang gadis datang dari arah yang sama ketika Gopal datang. Boboiboy ingat, LA adalah gadis yang memiliki tatapan dingin dan dirinya pernah melihat tatapan itu.

'Teryata benar ia memakai alat bantu dengar'

"Aku menggunakannya untuk meredam suara bising diruang konferensi tadi." Boboiboy kaget karna LA tiba tiba saja berbicara padanya, seperti bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Maksudmu alat bantu dengar(ABD) milikmu ya LA?" Gopal mencoba memastikan.

"Sebenarnya sih bukan ABD, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Ah, lupakan, anggap saja begitu" LA mengibaskan tangannya. Ia masih membiarkan ABD miliknya terpasang ditelinganya.

"Kenapa digunakan untuk meredam suara bising?" Yaya penasaran dengan ABD LA.

"Aku tidak suka berisik, telingaku sering berdengung ketika mendengar suara ramai"semua mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan LA

' Semua perwakilan Angkatan mohon untuk segera pergi menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Kalian akan di tuntun para penjaga. Sebelum itu, pergi ganti baju kalian dengan pakaian yang telah ada di ruang ganti dan jangan ada yang sampai terlambat. Waktu kalian hanya 30 menit.' Suara mikrofon terdengar di ruang santai. Para perwakilan berhambur menuju ruang ganti.  
*

30 menit kemudian telah berlalu, jarum jam menunjukan pukul 13.30. Para perwakilan telah memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dan dipisahkan sesuai gender. Pakaian berlengan panjang seperti pakaian rumah sakit sangat mendominasi ruangan.

Satu persatu mulai diperiksa. Diawali dengan scanning seluruh tubuh, pengukuran tinggi dan berat badan, lalu mendeteksi detak jantung dan pernafasan. Para perwakilan juga dimintai sampel DNA seperti darah ataupun rambut.

Saat Boboiboy mengantri penscaningan tubuh, dirinya sempat melihat robot bulat berwarna kuning berada di lantai yang ada diatasnya. Entah itu perasaan Boboiboy atau bukan, tapi dirinya melihat bahwa robot itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai dan mengganti baju santai, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pergi menuju tempat dimana ia melihat robot kuning tadi. Boboiboy memutari tempat itu. Sepi, tidak ada makhluk lain selain dia. Hampir saja Boboiboy pergi, ia melihat sesuatu.

"Itu dia!" Boboiboy mendapati robot kuning melayang didekat balkon ujung ruangan. Hanya ada Boboiboy dan si robot kuning yang ada disana. Mungkin akibat hari sudah beranjak malam dan semua aktivitas terhenti.

"Ochobot?" Boboiboy mencoba memastikan bahwa robot yang ia temui benar robot yang ia cari.

"Ya, aku Ochobot. Sudahku duga kau akan datang kesini, Boboiboy" Ochobot membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Boboiboy yang mendekatinya.

"Maksudmu? " Boboiboy menggenggam besi pagar balkon didepannya. Matanya mengamati badan Ochobot yang melayang-layang.

"Bukannya kau menangkap basah aku yang memperhatikanmu saat pemeriksaan tadi?" Ochobot malah melempar sebuah pernyataan yang berupa pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tadi terus memperhatikanku?"tanya Boboiboy. Ochobot sempat bungkam beberapa saat. Boboiboy mengamatinya bingung.

"Sebenarnya, ada sedikit keunikan pada dirimu, Boboiboy. Ingat tidak, saat menscaning tubuhmu? Biasanya hanya satu kali tapi mesin scanning yang memeriksamu tadi melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali." Boboiboy mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang diucapkan Ochobot. Entah mengapa penyakit pelupanya mulai kambuh.

FLASHBACK...

Saat Boboiboy mengantri penscaningan tubuh dirinya sempat melihat robot bulat berwarna kuning berada di lantai dua yang ada diatasnya. Entah itu perasaan Boboiboy atau bukan, tapi dirinya melihat bahwa robot itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

'Itu Ochobotkan? Mengapa ia memperhatikanku terus?' Boboiboy kembali mencoba memastikan bahwa penglihatannya betul.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat. Giliranmu Boboiboy." Gopal menyikut pinggang Boboiboy. Boboiboy gelagapan dan langsung melepas topi dan baju bagian atasnya, lalu meletakannya di meja. Menidurkan tubuhnya dirajang tanpa alas yang berada di bawah mesin Scanning.

BIP...  
BIP...  
BIP...

"Kenapa aku di scan tiga kali? Padahal yang lain cuma satu kali" Boboiboy bingung dengan kejadian barusan dan menanyakannya pada perawat.

"Entahlah, mungkin kurang teliti" Perawat menjawabnya asal seperti tidak peduli. Naasnya, Boboiboy pun percaya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Tapi kata perawat, mesin itu melakukannya karna kurang teliti" tangan Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ochobot memutar kedua mata uniknya bosan.

"Dan bodohnya kau mempercayainya"

"Jangan menghinaku bodoh. Aku tidak tau masalah itu."

" Lalu apa maksudmu dengan diriku yang unik?"

"Setelah penscaningan selesai, aku meneliti setiap hasilnya dan kau memiliki tiga data scan yang seharusnya hanya ada satu. Setiap data scan dari perwakilan akan menentukan kekuatan apa yang akan ku beri, Boboiboy. Kekuatan itu akan ku beri melalui jam kuasa yang ku buat." Jelas Ochobot sambil menampilkan layar hologram di hadapannya dan menampilkan tiga data scan milik Boboiboy.

"I-ini dataku?"

"Iya, ini datamu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal ini." Ochobot menekan layar hologram dan menampilkan tiga buah simbol.

"Kau harus tahu, kau memiliki tiga kekuatan dalam tubuhmu."

"Hah, tiga! Tiga kekuatan? Apa saja itu?" Boboiboy mulai antusias. Jika dirinya memiliki ekor, ia pasti sudah mengibas-ngibasnya terlalu kencang.

"Sebenarnya hanya ada satu yaitu kuasa elemen tapi kuasamu berpecah menjadi tiga. Lihat simbol ini"

"Simbol apa itu?" Boboiboy penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk simbol yang ada di layar.

"Ini adalah simbol dari ke tiga kekuatan mu." Ochobot menekan salah satu simbol dan menjelaskan.

"Ini simbol kuasa elemen halilintar yang sebenarnya adalah elemen petir." Ochobot memperlihatkan simbol yang berbentuk seperti sambaran petir. Persis seperti motif petir yang ada di topi Boboiboy hanya saja, berwarna merah menyala.

"Jadi aku bisa mengeluarkan petir?"

"Dan juga halilintar" Ochobot menambahkan ucapan Boboiboy. Kemudian, tangannya menggeser layar dan menampakan simbol lain di layar hologram.

"Ini simbol elemen taufan alias angin" Boboiboy mengamati simbol yang berbentuk seperti pusaran taufan dan berwarna biru. Dia begitu kagum.

"Wow, aku juga bisa mengendalikan angin..." Boboiboy menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Ia kagum seperti anak kecil.

"Kau akan bisa jika kau memakai jam kuasa dariku, Boboiboy" Ochobot kembali menggeser layar dan menampakan simbol lain di layar hologram.

"Dan yang terakhir, simbol kuasa elemen gempa berasal dari elemen tanah" Simbol yang berbentuk menyerupai tiga gundukan tanah tinggi berwarna kuning membuat Boboiboy terkagum. Lagi

"Wah..Terbaiklah kau Ochobot!" Jempol Boboiboy terangkat ketika dirinya mengucapkan kata 'Terbaik'.

"Kau beruntung sekali memiliki kekuatan yang hampir kompleks. Tapi masih ada masalah Boboiboy, kau harus memilih salah satu dari ketiga elemen ini." Senyum sumringah dari Boboiboy luntur ketika Ochobot mengatakan bahwa ia harus memilih salah satu dari kekuatan elemennya.

" Tandanya aku hanya bisa menggunakan salah satu kekuatan yang ku pilih dan merelakan elemen lainnya menghilang? "Boboiboy harus menelan keputusan yang sulit.

"Kau harus menimbang-nimbang keputusanmu matang-matang, Boboiboy. Tidak perlu kau mengatakannya sekarang. Batas hasil keputusanmu adalah sebelum permainan dimulai. Aku akan mendatangimu saat itu juga" Boboiboy diam memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya mengenggam kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

" Ochobot. Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini semua-"

TBC

Sumpah ni ff nyampah banget ToT/pundungmelukbatunisan


End file.
